All need is love
by gabymatos
Summary: Uma história de amor sobre segndas chances.Um filho é capaz de perdoar os seus pais.Quando ele descobre todo o segredo que envolve o seu nascimento?
1. Chapter 1

All need is Love.

Prólogo

Minha historia tem inicio no meu primeiro dia de aula na faculdade. Meu primeiro dia de aula na faculdade de Medicina. O meu sonho estava se realizando. Estava encantado com todo aquele mundo. Minha mãe estava uma pilha dizia ela que o bebê dela não podia ficar só.

Mas na verdade o mais calmo de todos era o meu padrasto. Dizia coisas inacreditáveis mas a mais chocante delas foi quando ele disse que eu era muito filho do meu pai! Aquilo era muito estranho porque essas coisas eu só ouvia quando acontecia algo de extraordinário comigo como ser o qauterbeck do time de futebol ou entrar na escola de Medicina aos 17 anos.

Mas na verdade o que mais me importou naquele dia foi a visão estupenda que eu tive depois que eu consegui despachar minha mãe e o meu padrasto para fora do dormitório. Ela é linda ! Eu só sei que eu fiquei louco por ela depois disso eu comecei a acreditar em amor a primeira vista.

Ela se chama Charlotte e estava na minha aula de Sociologia ficamos amigos inseparáveis até que o amor surgiu entre nós e nossos problemas começaram!!!

Antes da Charlotte eu dizia que amor não existia que era invenção de algum desocupado pra vender romance. Mas a Charlotte me ensinou que o amor existe e que ele é a melhor coisa que pode acontecer a uma pessoa.

Eu sempre me perguntava por que eu era tão cético em relação a sentimentos eu não encontrava uma resposta. Na realidade não havia justificativa para tamanho ceticismo. Eu tenho uma mãe que me adora, um padrasto carinhoso, irmãos fenomenais. Mas na realidade faltava uma coisa eu não sabia quem era o meu pai. A única coisa que eu sabia dele é que era uma pessoa de caráter irrenprensivel, excelente médico e que amava a minha mãe loucamente.

Aquilo era difícil de engolir porque pessoa tão"boa" não fazia parte da minha vida segundo consta nem sabia da minha existência. A minha mãe dizia que isso era culpa exclusiva dela. E do meu padrasto. Eu não suportava respostas tão evasivas e um belo dia no meio de uma discussão horrível sobre este assunto. Ela foi categórica:

- "Filho não me odeie e nem exija e de mim e de seu pai coisas que não podem ser resolvidas. Eu destrui o seu pai. De todas as formas possíveis que uma mulher pode destruir um homem. Ele nunca vai me perdoar."

- " Mas mãe o que você fez"?

- " Eu filho desilude o homem mas doce que pode ter existido. Eu o trai com o seu melhor amigo."  
-" Quem mãe o James?"

- " Não adianta negar sim foi com James."

- " Mas como mãe isso pode acontecer e então como você pode afirmar que o James não é meu pai?"

- " Simples filho quando tudo aconteceu eu já estava grávida do Jack. Filho um dia eu conto toda a história a você mas tenha um certeza de uma coisa você Tom é fruto do maior amor que eu já senti na vida e sou muito feliz porque aquele amor me deu você e eu sinto tanto que seu pai não saiba da sua existência."  
Como eu podia contrariar uma declaração dessas. Foi um dos raros momentos onde Dona

Kate expressou seus sentimentos.  
Mas aquele segredo é determinante para a minha vida. E como seria determinante.

Cap. 1

Eu cresci em Nova York porque segundo minha mãe ela não tinha encontrado cidade mais gostava tinha inúmeros amigos e eu os liderava e achava o maximo eles me obedecerem sem contestação. Foi ai que eu ouvi pela primeira vez a celebre frase:

- "Você é muito filho de seu pai!" Eu sinceramente odeio ouvi-la, ela não me da nada o que sei simplesmente são fatos esporádicos sobre ele era um líder nato isso não me importa o que me importa era conhecê-lo e eu Tom soubesse pelo menos a cor dos olhos dele.

As pessoas próximas a minha mãe receavam fazer comentários sobre ele próximo a mim elas tinham medo de falar demais. Mas pra mim não importava porque num certo ponto da minha vida somente ouvir pedaços de quem era meu pai me irritava bastante.

Não digo que cheguei a certo ponto da minha vida que saber quem era ele pouco me importava. conhecê-lo sempre esteve nas minhas prioridades faltava um pedaço de mim e me olhava no espelho e queria saber quem era o homem que me deu suas faces.

Kate minha sempre se negou a fornecer informações sobre ele. O seu nome eu descobri aos noves anos por acaso. Numa discussão entre ela e meu padrasto:

- "Kate porquanto tempo você vai agüentar sem contar ao Tom nada sobre o Jack ele faz perguntas ele é curiosa Kate e não e justo com ele ".

- " Como eu vou contar ao meu filho que seu pai me odeia que ele não sabe da existência dele e se souber em momento nenhum ele vai acreditar que é seu pai"!

- "Mas Kate não é necessário nenhum tipo de tormento sobre paternidade o Tom é a copia do Jack. Ele é igual a ele fisicamente, psicologicamente falando eles pensam igual Kate. Ate torcer pelos Red Sox ele torce Kate e quanto a entrar na faculdade de Medicina desde os nove anos ele já escolheu a profissão Kate como duvidar que Jack é o pai não existe isso é impossível."

- " Tudo bem Sawyer mas se coloque no lugar dele como você reagiria se a mulher que te traiu nas vésperas de seu casamento chegasse com um filho de nove anos!

e dissesse toma que nosso filho você acreditaria em mim"!

- " Não Kate eu não acreditaria! Mas ele é diferente de mim ele pode ser fraco em alguns momentos mas injusto ele não é! "

De repente o James tira um papel do bolso e diz tome aqui esta o endereço do Hospital em que ele opera atualmente.

Minha mãe pergunta chocada como você consegui isto. De sua maior oponente Juliet responde o James ele ainda dá uma informação a mais eles se casaram Kate parece que eles têm uma filha.

Nunca em toda minha vida ouvir ouvi minha mãe chorar tanto!  
Cap 2

Eu já sabia de onde eu vim. Pelo menos o nome do pai eu sabia. Então eu toquei minha vida da forma que eu conhecia. Fiz amigos, namorei muito, briguei pelos amigos ,defendi meus irmãos e sonhei entrar na Faculdade de família não tinha muito dinheiro para pagar a escola que eu queria ão eu tinha que encontrar uma forma de puder pagar.

Foi apartir disso que eu ouvi pela primeira vez que eu era a copia do meu pai. Ou a frase similar que eu era muito filho do meu pai. No inicio eu tinha raiva sei lá mas aquilo me incomodava até que eu aprendi a lidar com aquilo tudo. Eu Tom me tornei o melhor QB da minha escola já teve. Fui disputado por inúmeras faculdades e entrei na que eu queria estudar. A NOTREDAME ela fica bem longe de casa e na verdade eu queria uma vida independente dos meus "pais". Mas na ultima temporada aconteceu um fato extraordinário comigo talvez o fato mais extraordinário da minha vida antes de eu conhecer Charlotte.

Antes dos playoffs eu sofri uma contusão séria e fui levado ao Hospital inconsciente. E fui atendido por um medico chamado Christian em toda minha vida nunca vi uma pessoa tão chocada só por me ver. Quando eu voltei a mim depois de medicado aquele medico me olhava de uma forma tão direta que eu cheguei a temer que estivesse diante de um "louco". Mas quando ele começou a falar comigo talvez eu nunca tenha conhecido pessoa tão doce.

Ele me começou a me fizer inúmeras perguntas que eu não entendia o porquê delas.

- Como você se chama?  
- Como é o nome da sua mãe?  
- E o do seu pai?  
- Você nasceu aonde?

Na verdade eu não consegui responder a nenhuma delas porque o interrogatório foi interrompido pelo James. Mas aquele senhor me olhou de forma tão carinhosa na verdade eu senti amor naquele olhar. Antes de sair, diga-se de passagem, furioso por ter sido interrompido ele disse algumas coisas que marcarão a minha vida para sempre.  
Para o James ele disse na minha opinião injustamente:

- Você ?

- Não imaginava que você James ainda estivesse com ela e não imaginava que vocês mantivessem tamanho segredo. A traição foi maior do que ele pensa. Quando ele souber...  
-Eu acho que nunca haverá perdão.  
Foi a única vez que eu vi o James em silencio. Ele simplesmente não tinha resposta pra nada que aquele homem disse a ele.

E a mim ele disse;

- Filho seu pai ficará muito orgulhoso de você! Não o odeie não ache que ele o abandonou ele simplesmente nunca imaginou que você existisse.

Quando ele ia saindo minha mãe chegou ele riu e disse:

- Kate você continua linda...  
Minha mãe respondeu que agradecia muito o elogio e disse mais;  
- Christian, por favor, pode falar a sós. Os dois saíram e me deixaram com o James não imagina a minha mãe que seu segredo não era pelo menos pra mim nenhuma novidade.


	2. Chapter 2

Depois do acidente. Fiquei de molho duas semanas hiper paparicado pela minha mãe e pela minha irmã Pamela. Um dia eu estava cochilando e as duas começaram a conversar eu acordei, mas continuei fingindo que estava dormindo porque a conversa estava uma delicia.

Pamela questionou minha mãe sobre amor a conversa ficou acalorada. As duas discordavam de quase tudo que elas estavam discutindo. Até que minha mãe não agüentou mais e disse uma coisa que me chocou.

Palavras de Kate:

- "Filha não cometa a mesma idiotice que eu cometi. Não desperdice oportunidades se você ama diga a pessoa que ama não fique esperando o melhor momento. Talvez o melhor momento não chegue. E quando você perceber que o momento passou e você não aproveitou talvez seja muito tarde".

Pam minha irma ficou chocada com a declaração da mãe, ela só fez uma pergunta:

- De quem você ta falando, mãe?

Minha mãe respondeu:

- Do passado filha do passado que não volta mais e que esta batendo na minha porta novamente. E que bom que a faculdade do seu irmão já vai começar ele precisa ir pra longe logo. Ele tem que sumir.

Pamela não estava entendendo nada. Ela questionou a mamãe novamente. E a mamãe disse algo que me assustou.

-" Filha querida você vai prometer que não vai comentar nada com ninguém. "

PAmela concordou e minha mãe soltou o verbo.

-" Filha eu amei um homem há muito tempo atrás e eu o trai com seu melhor amigo porque eu cometi um engano. Eu nunca vou me perdoar por isso. Eu pisei nele disse coisas horrorosas a ele. E o deixei na véspera do nosso casamento. E para completar eu não disse a ele que eu estava grávida. Pelo menos eu tenho Tom pra me lembrar pra sempre desse amor. E hoje eu tenho você e seu irmão pra me lembrar que refiz a minha vida. "

Minha mãe chorava enquanto contava isso a Pamela. E ainda terminou dizendo:

- "Seu irmão precisa ir embora porque o avô o conheceu e o segredo de sua existência esta pra ser descoberto e eu não vamos agüentar o olhar de descriminação do Jack."

"- E o porquê de ter escondido um filho nosso".

Pamela disse algo que me surpreendeu:

-" Mãe eu não fugiria eu procuraria o pai do Tom e tentaria contar o seu segredo e pediria perdão. hoje pra mim ficou claro porque eu sempre achei que não havia amor entre vocês. Você e meu pai são muito mais amigos que qualquer outra coisa.. Seu amor que mora não sabe aonde continua acreditando que você uma traidora vil e que nunca o amou e eu você sabemos que isso não é verdade.

As duas se abraçaram e me deixaram lá achando que eu continuava dormindo. E as minhas duvidas só aumentaram. Qual foi o engano da minha mãe porque esse engano a levou a traição.

Eu não podia pensar nisso. Não sabia eu que além da final do campeonato e da mudança iminente. Todo o meu passado junto com o meu futuro estava batendo na minha porta. Com força.

Terceiro Capitulo

A recuperação do acidente foi fenomenal. Eu pude jogar a final da Liga. Pra eu jogar era muito importante eu precisava me despedir dos meus jogadores dizerem a eles como eles foram importantes durante toda a minha vida escolar e que ia levá-los junto comigo pra sempre.

Mamãe e Sawyer estavam na Tribuna. Junto a Pamela e Steve. De repente aquele médico que me atendeu que falou do meu pai também chegou. Eu nunca vi minha mãe tão assustada. Imagine a minha situação no banco de reservas a metros de distancia vendo tudo aquilo e não podendo fazer nada. Rápido como ele o chegou foi embora. Não sei o que ele disse a minha mãe só sei que nem mesmo a minha vitória arrasadora foi capaz de acalmar o seu coração. A única coisa que ela queria naquele momento era ir para casa porque ela planejou sair de madrugada pra me levar a Faculdade.

Naquele momento eu percebi que eu estava passando por uma mudança definitiva. Eu estava saindo da casa da minha mãe em busca de um sonho e no fundo, no fundo eu tinha outro objetivo que era estando longe da minha mãe seria mais fácil encontrar o meu pai.

Não sabia eu que meu pai estava muito próximo a mim tão próximo que hoje eu tenho muito medo disso. E me pergunto o porquê de esconder a verdade se ela fosse parte integrante na minha vida eu não teria sofrido tanto.....

A chegada na Universidade foi emblemática na minha vida era a realização de um sonho me tornar médico, a possibilidade que distante da minha mãe eu pudesse encontrar o meu pai. E uma coisa que não imaginava que aconteceria comigo encontrar o amor. Ah! o amor ele foi tão fulminante na minha vida que me assustou eu fiquei embriagado por ele. O mais importante do dia era trocar algumas palavras com aquela menina encantadora que seria minha vizinha de dormitório.

E que eu tinha me apaixonado a primeira vista. Meus pais foram embora depois que os "expulsei". Kate minha mãe fez inúmeras recomendações:  
-"Não se esqueça do casaco"  
- "Vê se come direito"  
- "Não se esqueça de mandar e mais regulares viu"  
-" Mande recados pelo Myspce se precisar de algo, não me deixe sem noticias "

Sawyer meu padrasto fez uma recomendação bem parecida com ele:

-" Trouxe camisinhas suficientes "

Minha mãe deu um grito com ele dizendo que aquilo não se dizia e ele rebateu dizendo:  
-" Pelo menos eu sou realista".  
Os dois foram embora dizendo que me amava. E que me cuidasse de verdade. Quando eles me deixaram sós eu vi a primeira oportunidade de poder falar com aquela mulher maravilhosa.  
Ela estava se despedindo dos pais eles estavam de costas, mas mesmo assim eu fiz uma correlação com os meus próprios pais. Não podia haver maior oposição enquanto Kate e James (Sawyer) pareciam dois jovens que tinham filhos adolescentes os pais da Charlotte eram o típico casal bem sucedido. Quando ele forma embora finalmente eu pudesse me aproximar da minha vizinha. Alguns podem achar que eu fui muito rápido, mas meu padrasto sempre diz que nunca deixe pra amanha o que você pode fazer agora. Cara ela não me deu bola só conseguir arrancar o nome dela claro depois que eu me apresentei:  
-" Eu sou Tom Austen e você?

-"Charlotte Marie Shepard."

Trocamos algumas tolices cordiais e ela me pergunta o que eu vim estudar. Eu respondo comum orgulho que não imaginava que eu tinha:  
-" Medicina"

Ela riu e disse:  
-" Eu também. "

Depois disso Charlotte me dispensou tão lindamente dizendo:

-" Já que vamos ser colegas nos vemos amanhã na aula de sociologia e podemos conversar mais. "

Eu fiquei exultante e nem me importava nem dos meus outros objetivos a única coisa que me importava naquele momento era Charlotte.

No dia seguinte cheguei cedo na aula e conheci uma cara fenomenal. O professor Desmond primeiro o cara se assustou com a minha aparência e me disse:  
-"Brotha você é idêntico a um grande amigo! Se eu não soubesse que ele só tem um filha eu dizia com certeza que você era filho dele."

Claro que eu fiquei impressionado com aquela declaração era mais uma pessoa que impressionantemte dizia que eu era idêntico a um homem. Perguntei meio assustado:

-" Como é o nome dele? "

O professor Desmond respondeu calmamente:  
-" Jack Shepard."


End file.
